


〖Romjay〗Sexxx Dreams *

by ChiefBraven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, 卧底情节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefBraven/pseuds/ChiefBraven
Summary: 他梦见交缠的肢体，皮肤上的汗珠，Roman迷人的金发，和床头诡谲的面具。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	〖Romjay〗Sexxx Dreams *

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是我写的一个短篇的番外，短篇全文在晋江上。我的晋江笔名是BRAVEN。  
> 大概就是一个桶是警方卧底，最后联合老爷一起干掉老黑的故事，是桶，老黑和老爷的三角恋，普通人设定

Roman站在房间里，大床上的床单是酒红色的，Jason躺在中央，陷在柔软的被子中，皮肤裸露在空气中，布料蜿蜒在他的躯体之上，从窗帘缝隙间透过的光在隆起的纺织品后投下阴影，罩在他伸展的小腿上，让人想起光影交错的山脉。  
Roman的皮鞋的硬跟落在打过蜡的地板上，脚步声让Jason醒过来。  
Roman看见他像石膏像一样的五官微弱地动了一下，光影在他脸上变化，Jason的眼皮颤动了两下，浓密的睫毛在脸上投下的纤长阴影消失了，他坐起来，看着站在他床边的男人。

“Boss。”

Roman被这一声从他的沉思中拽回来，这打断了卧室里的艺术效果，而那正是Roman一直所追求的。这让Roman感觉有些不悦，Jason察觉出他的这种不悦，他很擅长感知别人的情绪。但Jason不知为何就是不想保持安静，也许是因为他莫名其妙的起床气。

“被我迷住了，哼？”Jason挑起眉毛，语气有些挑衅，这让他变得鲜活起来，脱离了石膏像的模样。他知道他的挑衅不会惹恼Roman，他们都知道他是个brat。Roman的食指轻轻地按压在Jason浅色的唇上，这让Jason止住了自己的话头，他的目的达到了，无论是让Jason闭嘴还是只是单纯地摸上他的嘴唇。

Jason的唇在Roman的指腹下延伸，他对Roman绽出一个笑容，可以用调皮来形容，但又不止于此。他蓝绿色的眼睛微微弯起，在眼尾现出几条细小的纹路，当他停止微笑时，那些纹路又消失得无影无踪了。  
他的唇微张着，Roman没有移开自己的食指，他心里在隐秘地期待着Jason接下来的动作，Jason的舌掠过上唇和下唇之间的缝隙，碰到Roman的手指，只有那一瞬。Roman有点失望。  
Jason抬头看着他，眼里带有恶作剧一样的得意。

Roman像昨晚在酒会时一样轻慢地笑了，压在Jason唇上的手指用了一点力。

Jason知道他想要他做什么，他顺从地张开嘴，将Roman的手指含进嘴里。他的舌尖划过Roman圆滑的指甲边缘，他缓慢地吮吸着他的指尖，感受着指腹上那些微小的独一无二纹理。他用牙齿轻咬Roman的指尖，后者把自己的手指从他口中抽出。

十足的性暗示。

Roman把手指上的唾液抹在Jason的胸膛上，留下一抹水迹，但那很快就干了，不留一点痕迹。  
Jason不再废话了，他觉得现在是时候顺从Roman的情趣了。  
他用两根手指夹住Roman领带的边缘，Roman顺着他的力道压低自己的身体，靠近他，吻上他，和他唇齿贴合。他们两个吻技都很不错。  
Jason的手指在Roman的胸膛上跳动，灵活地解开Roman衬衫上一排的金色的扣子。带有浅色暗纹的衣物被Roman甩在一边。

Jason离开Roman的唇，将吻印在Roman的喉结上，他慢慢地啃着Roman脖颈上的那一小块皮肤，他能感觉到Roman的肌肉变得紧张起来。正常，Jason也不喜欢别人啃他的脖子，那让他感觉到威胁性。  
「Roman应该让他停下的。」但Roman没有。「真奇怪。」  
最后Jason还是停下了，他不想再逗这个老男人了。

他转移了自己的目标。  
Roman的裤子也被Jason扯掉了，现在他们两个都坦诚相见了。Jason不介意给Roman来个口活，他还挺喜欢的，没准是因为什么见鬼的口欲期滞留。  
Jason跪在Roman张开的双腿之前，腰向下塌陷，臀高高地翘起，令人目眩神迷的脸面向Roman的裆部。Roman的视线落在Jason此时被凸显出来的腰窝上，这个地方神奇地让Jason显得过分性感，Roman把自己的手搭上去，他很了解Jason身上的敏感带，就像猫喜欢被人摸肚皮一样，Jason喜欢被人抚摸后背。

Jason开始动作了。

他用手褪下Roman的内裤，Roman微硬的性器官出现在他面前。  
「太赞了！」看来除了口欲期滞留以外他还有点阳具崇拜，他早该意识到的，从他喜欢吸Roman的屌就可以看出来。明明他自己的那根也很不赖的。  
每个人都有一点怪癖，「Wayne的怪癖是什么？」他突然想到这个问题，他有点想笑。

「respect，Jason，你现在可是正和大名鼎鼎的Roman Sionis做爱。」

他一下一下地舔舐着Roman性器官的顶端，后者的阴茎在这种刺激下慢慢变硬了。Roman的手抚过Jason微凉的背上的皮肤。紧实的肌肉在他的手下轻微地发颤。  
「他还可以让他更硬吗？」  
「他当然可以。」  
Jason放开了自己的动作，将Roman的阴茎含在自己嘴里。他收缩自己口腔里的肌肉，同时舌尖用力的舔着Roman龟头下的沟壑，Roman理所当然地变得更硬了。  
Jason环住Roman的腰，压低自己的身体，放松喉咙给Roman来了个深喉。后者发出性感的一声闷哼。Jason听见以后又给他来了一下。

“Good boy.”Roman夸奖道，他的手抓住Jason柔软的黑发，

Jason做好了准备。  
在Jason的嘴里挺动起来。Jason克服了自己喉咙里的不适，迎合着Roman。  
Jason的嘴酸了，并且他知道Roman马上就要射了。  
他向后缩了一点，用舌尖挑逗Roman性器的顶端，Roman的阴茎在他的口腔里颤动着。Jason对Roman挑了挑眉，发红的眼眶和湿润的睫毛根部落在Roman眼里，然后他在Roman的龟头上重重一吸。  
Roman射在他嘴里。

Jason伴着Roman的喘息咽下嘴里精液。他坐起来，吻上Roman的平日里总帮助脸上摆出倨傲神情的唇，他们都尝到精液的怪味了，这在此时却是绝佳的气氛催化剂。  
他们又纠缠在一起。

Roman空出一只手从床头柜里拿出润滑剂。  
无论是在豪宅还是小公寓，床头柜里放的总是这种东西，没有人能离开性欲。  
刚好在这方面他们都是老手了。

Roman的阴茎已经慢慢地进入了Jason的身体，Jason的脸蹭在床单上，眉毛微微蹩起，等待自己的肌肉习惯这种奇怪又熟悉的感觉。  
几秒后，他缓过来了，Roman放开自己的动作，顶得更深了一点。Jason因为他的动作发出一声短促的喘息。Roman抓住他压在床上的手，注视着Jason背上肌肉的轮廓的因他而起的浮动。

“哈……”

Jason小幅度地晃动着自己的腰，从喉咙深处发出一丝哼吟。  
Roman很清楚那是他完全准备好了的信号。他不再控制自己了。随之而来的是Jason无序的呻吟，从他那张在荧幕上说出动人台词的嘴里，吐出淫秽的词语。  
午后的房间里有些闷热，他们两个人都无心顾及。热量，正是他们两个人都想从眼下正在做的事情里获得的东西。

Roman的手钳住Jason紧实的腰，腰侧的肌肉在Jason绷紧身体时显出它的形状，在Roman掌下皮肤是潮湿的，他出了点汗，一切都真实得不能再真实了，又美好得不似真实。  
Jason回头看向Roman，从窗帘的间隙间透出的一道阳光刺在他的脸上，留下一块明亮的光斑，他额前的头发泛着淡淡的金色，鼻梁上的一些雀斑变得显眼起来，蓝绿色的眼睛颜色变得更浅了，像在发光一样，Roman看见他的瞳孔因为阳光缩小。Jason偏过头，光束划过他的脊背，一直投射在床对面的墙壁上。  
没有人能在此时不对Jason意乱情迷，尤其是对审美格外挑剔的Roman。  
他趋近于完美。

Roman俯下身，亲吻着Jason颤动的肩胛骨，让Jason发出一声浅笑。  
他们想换一个姿势了。Roman停下自己的动作，Jason趁此机会翻了个身，现在他正面对着Roman了，Roman再次将自己的阴茎挺入Jason的身体，Jason抽了一口气。

「这可真是太他妈棒了。」Jason在心里赞叹。

他当然记得Roman是一个恶贯满盈的黑帮头目，但憎恶他对他的任务没有半点用处。恨意，无论藏得再深都会被察觉到，Jason想扮演好自己现在的角色，就像是在荧幕上时一样，他需要全身心投入其中，他不应该觉得自己是一个卧底，他就是Roman的手下，情人，没别的了。Jason有力的大腿夹紧Roman的腰。

Jason接受着Roman的冲撞，伸出一只手抚慰着自己的勃起的下身。Roman坚实的体重压在他身上。他的手被Roman按住了，Roman的手摸上Jason的性器，开始为Jason手淫。  
「老男人奇怪的控制欲。」Jason在心里嘀咕。  
但不管怎么样，他还是爽到了，只是他对自己的被动还是有些不满。  
他立起自己的上半身，Roman领会到他的意思，抚摸着他的胸膛，Roman向后躺下，Jason跨坐在他身上，Roman硬着的性器蹭着他的股沟。

Roman充满欲望的眼神扫过Jason的全身，好像再说，“来吧，男孩，让我看看你有什么能耐。”  
「得了吧，他们又不是第一次用这个姿势，Roman很清楚他能做到什么样的地步。」  
他用手扶住Roman的阴茎，缓缓地坐下去。他的下颚向后仰着，Roman能看见他微蹩的眉头和脸上似痛苦似欢愉的表情。

哥谭夏日的风也是凉的。  
窗帘被吹起，底端触上床边。

Jason战栗了一下，Roman看向窗外，暗红色的窗帘依然飞舞着。  
“别管它。”Jason让Roman的注意力回到自己身上。“你肯定能让我再暖和起来的，”他停顿了一下，然后将唇凑近Roman的耳边，“Daddy。”  
这是Jason独特的诱惑力。他可以表现得精明果断，富有艺术天赋，身姿矫健，他是由黑发，蓝眼，和一点点可爱的在床上才会出现的怪癖组成的美人。  
Jason并不想让Roman主动。

他快速地在Roman身上起伏，大腿上线条流畅的肌肉绷紧又放松。他看上去很投入，脸上带着迷醉的笑容，从唇缝间逸出低哑的呻吟。光影交错让他看起来像是奥林匹斯的神邸。

Jason是独属于Roman的黑发蓝眼的阿芙罗狄忒。

Roman知道Jason没有他表现出来得那么投入，他正引诱着他。  
Roman想打破他胜券在握般的得意，这源自于他心底隐秘而阴暗的欲望。他的手掐着Jason胸前硬起的乳头，然后剧烈地顶胯撞击。

“哈啊……”Jason呻吟着抓住Roman的手。  
“Fuck me，daddy。”Jason伏在Roman的耳边，用沙哑的嗓音说出这句话。

Roman无法抑制住自己心中的兽性。Jason的身体因为他的动作上下颠动，他抱住Roman的肩膀，缩小他们两个的距离。他的呻吟被亲吻封回嘴里，Jason歪着头，避免两个人的鼻梁相撞。他发出模糊不清的轻笑。

Jason看见Roman蓝色的虹膜下掩盖的黑色的欲望，他属于黑面具一面的狂暴。他忘情地和他纠缠，忘掉两个人的另一种身份。  
这是错误的还是正确的他也搞不清楚了，他不能肯定自己选择现在的身份不包含一点私心。

Jason去洗澡了。磨砂的玻璃隔板隐隐透出他的身影。  
Roman坐在床上，哥谭的晚风吹进室内，他打了个寒颤。  
他站起来关上窗户。

「这他妈本来就是一场错误。」Jason在心里默念。

**Author's Note:**

> *《Sexxx Dreams》为Lady Gaga收录于专辑《ARTPOP》里的一首歌曲，强烈安利！！我就是因为听了这个才想给黑桶写文的；）


End file.
